Revelations by Moonlight
by shanejayell
Summary: In her final confrontation with her VP, Ritsuko meddles a bit. Also, adulty bits!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Kujibiki Unbalance, I'm just borrowing them from Kio Shimoku and the other creators. This is based loosely on the anime and manga versions, and could be considered a 'plot, what plot?' fanfiction. There are also **spoilers** for the final episodes!

Kujibiki Unbalance: Random Yuri Madness!

**Part One: Mistress and Machine.**

"Damn it!" Renko Kamishakuji cursed, the black haired girl's labcoat fluttering as she hurled the wrench across her work room. Her room in the school dorm more resembled a mad scientist's lab, with various projects waiting to be completed.

"Mistress Renko," the other girl said, "you need to calm down." Kaoruko Yamada knelt respectfully nearby, the glasses wearing girl looking on with concern. Despite her human appearance she was a android, created by Renko as a child to keep her company, as well as being a convenient test subject for her inventions.

"I do NOT, Yamada!" Renko growled, kicking Kaoruko aside casually as she stomped over to retrieve her wrench.

Kaoruko pushed herself to her feet as she saw her mistress frantically digging through piles of rejected projects. Stalking up behind her she slid her arms around the startled Renko and purring in her ear, "Yes you do."

"Ah!" Renko gasped, stiffening, "Yamada, you shouldn't..."

Hands slid up to cup Renko's breasts, squeezing them through her student uniform, massaging them as Kaoruko licked her ear then gently sucked on her neck. "You're so tense, mistress," she purred, "you need to relax."

Renko's legs gave out as she dropped to her knees, Kaoruko gracefully following her. "Oh, Yamada," Renko moaned as she turned her head, the two girls kissing lingeringly.

Kaoruko gently eased Renko down to the floor, untying her ribbon as she lay the labcoat on the ground like a sheet. She unbuttoned the shirt and carefully pulled it open before kissing each cloth covered breast. "Do you like this?" she asked as she lingeringly sucked at each nipple.

"Don't tease me," Renko moaned out as she arched her back up, pressing her breasts to that hot mouth.

Kaoruko licked and kissed her breasts then slowly but surely made her way downward, teasingly blowing on Renko's hot skin. As Renko gasped she chuckled warmly then continued down to that nearly hairless cleft. "Is this what you want?" she asked, pausing.

Renko whimpered softly, "Yes, please Yamada!"

Kaoruko raised her head, beaming as she looked up at her. "Whatever you say, Mistress Renko!" she said, then eagerly dove for the hairless cleft.

Meanwhile, two shocked figures ducked back into the hallway. "Chihiro-chan," Tokino said, the brown haired girl blushing fiercely, "I think we shouldn't interrupt."

Chihiro Enomoto nodded vigerously, mopping at a nosebleed as they boy in the business suit muttered, "We'll come back later."

**Part Two: Dearest Enemy**

Kasumi Kisaragi felt her chest ache, her entire body bonelessly weak. She had called the president to the shrine to defeat her, but somehow she had been the one defeated. She knelt there, watching as Ritsuko looked down at her, then rasped out, "How did you know?"

Ritsuko Kubel Kettenkrad met her eyes calmly from beneath her golden helm, the mark of a Rikkyouin Academy President, and her face was nearly expressionless. "Know what?" she asked dryly, her long blonde hair flowing in two braids down her back..

Kasumi's black hair hung limply around her as she angrily demanded, "Know that I couldn't hurt you!"

Ritsuko's eyes were strangely sympathetic, "You don't know?"

"No, I don't," Kasumi answered flatly.

"Because you love me," Ritsuko explained simply.

Kasumi looked like someone struck her in the back of the head, she was so stunned. "What?!" she blurted.

Ritsuko offered her a hand as she said firmly, "Get up, it's not fitting for you to kneel like that to me."

"Thank you," Kasumi was pulled up easily in a surprising show of strength. 'I suppose wearing that heavy helmet has built up her strength,' she mused as she asked, "What do you mean, fell in love?"

They stood together in the moonlight, Ritsuko's hair shimmering like gold. "How long have you known me?" she asked instead of answering.

"A little over a year, maybe more," Kasumi answered impatiently.

"And during that time you could have killed me at will," Risuko answered calmly, "you had your skills and you control the academy security service. No one could have caught you."

"That's a exaggeration," Kasumi replied stiffly.

"And yet you didn't," Ritsuko still held Kasumi's hand as she continued,. "in fact, you saved my life many times."

Kasumi looked embarrassed, "It was my duty."

"Really," Ritsuko moved closer, "and was it duty that kept your eyes on me? I could feel your gaze when I gave a speak, was working in the office or in any of my other duties..."

"I... I...," Kasumi stammered, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Is duty all there is," Ritsuko's breath stirred her hair as she let her other hand cup her chin, "madam Vice-President?"

Kasumi's lips parted as Ritsuko's neared her's, something within her straining towards the other woman's body, then in a convulsive motion she broke away. "No!" she yelped, then ran away as if a demon from hell was chasing her.

Ritsuko watched her go, feeling a slight twinge of regret. She could have chased after her, maybe even caught her, but it was unlikely she could defeat the force of the other woman's denial. Instead she left the shrine, walking out to her limo even as she took out a cellphone.

"Yo!" Lisa Humvee answered her phone cheerfully.

"It's me," Ritsuko got in the back and signaled her driver to go, "I had that talk we discussed with Kasumi. It didn't go well."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lisa said with a sigh. "The girl is so repressed she's nearly a board," she said dryly.

"Indeed," Ritsuko decided she didn't want to ask what Lisa meant by that. "This might be a opportunity to persue your own interest in her," she offered mildly.

There was a moment of dead silence then Lisa asked, "How did you know...?"

Ritsuko smiled faintly, "You two are much alike."

End

Notes: There is SOME canon implications between Renko and her robot girl, Yamada. She takes a masochistic pleasure in Renko's abuse, and she gets extremely jealous if she thinks Renko has been unfaithful. The Ritsuko and Kasumi stuff? Made it up. Hah! Well, okay, there ARE a few interesting bits in the manga implying Kasumi might like Ritsuko...


	2. Omake! Genshiken Review!

Genshiken Omake!

Fanfiction round table.

"Well," Harunobu Madarame said dramatically as they all sat around the large central table of the Genshiken club room, "it's time for the 369th 'This week's Kujibiki Unbalance fanfiction discussion' meeting."

Kanji Sasahara blinked in confustion as the younger man offered, "Have we ever had a fanfiction meeting before?"

"Don't sweat the details," Souichiro Tanaka said mildly.

"And what are you and Kugapee doing here?" Saki Kasukabe demanded, her short blonde hair framing her face, "you're employed, aren't you?"

"I had the day off," Mitsunori Kugayama shrugged shyly.

"That's not important," Madarame said, not mentioning he had returned to school recently. "So, what did everyone think of the story?"

Mitsunori Kugayama looked up as he stuttered, "I.. I.. I thought the first short story had Yamada be very out of character."

Sasahara nodded slightly in agreement as he said, "Yeah, I can't see Yamada being that aggressive with Renko."

Kasukabe was looking at them like they were all idiots. "You're seriously discussing this fanfiction you found on the internet?" she asked.

Madarame gave her a imperious smile, "As true fans we need to encourage interest in Kujibiki Unbalance, even it's fanfiction."

"Here," Makoto Kousaka mildly offered as he booted up the laptop computer they had started to store in the club room for games and looked up the site, "you can read it off here."

"Yeah, yeah...," Kasukabe grumbled, reading the story. There was a moment of silence while everyone waited expectantly then she exploded, "It's more anime porn!"

"I knew she was going to say that," Madarame looked amused. He added, "So, do you think Yamada was in character?"

"Hell, no," Kasukabe shot back instantly. She paused for a moment then she added reluctantly, "Though she did get jealous of people hanging around Renko in the desert island episode. That could hint at deeper feelings...."

Kousaka nodded as the blond haired man said, "That's a very good point."

"And how did you know that?" Tanaka asked mildly.

Kasukabe blushed slightly, "Kousaka watches them when I'm over there, sometimes."

Deciding it might be better to get back on topic, Kanako Ohno offered her opinion, "I thought it was... kinda sexy, actually."

"You read it too?" Kasukabe gave her a stunned look. "I thought that just guys were into this kind of stuff."

"That's a common misconception," Tanaka offered in scholarly tones, "while women are mostly in yaoi, there are some into yuri too."

"Though this writer is a guy," Madarame added, undermining Tanaka's point.

"And why aren't you running the meeting?" Kasukabe asked Ohno, noting she was the current president of Genshiken.

"If Madarame wants to, why not?" Ohno shrugged. "If we do a yaoi discussion, I'll run it."

"Ugh," Kasukabe sighed.

Chika Ogiue shook her head, the top-knot in her hair pointing straight up as usual. "There are some girls in the manga club who are into that," she pointed out. Adding her own opinion she sniffed, "It was clearly a 'Plot? What Plot?' fanfiction."

"So, who liked it?" Sasahara asked curiously.

Predictably, Madarama, Tanaka and Sasahara raised their hands. Surprisingly, so did Kousaka and Ohno. "You all liked it?" Kasukabe asked, disappointed.

"It was all right for what it was," Madarame shrugged. He sat back thoughtfully, "So, what did you think of the second part?"

"The Kasumi/Ritsuko conversation?" Sasahara asked. He tilted his head, "It was pretty out of character, don't you think?"

"It's open to interpretation," Tanaka pointed out. "Consider how Kasumi shielded Ritsuko from the darker aspects of being student council president."

Kousaka nodded, "And then there's the manga...."

"But do we consider it canon?" Madarame jumped in. "Yes, it's by the same writer but still!"

"It may not be canon," Ohno said, "but it gives us insights into the character."

"That's fair," Madarame had to concede the point.

"And taking the manga into account, there's a lot of evidence that Kasumi has feelings for Ritsuko," Kousaka said eagerly. He ticked them off on his fingers, "She got very upset when Risa accidently groped Ritsuko, she takes on unpleasant jobs for her, she resents Chihiro because he reminds her of Ritsuko, she tries to kill Chihiro because she 'cannot be in love with a man'...."

"Does that last one count?" Oguie asked. "Could be a vow of chastity or something."

"Not likely," Kousaka laughed, "In a later scene she overheats when she runs into Ritsuko, she can't handle the emotions. Not to mention how blushy she got in their final scene, when Ritsuko offered to be her friend."

"I think it's fair to say Kasumi has feelings for Ritsuko," Madarame nodded.

"Sh... she's a real tsundere," Kugayama nodded eagerly. "She's a... all hard and stuff with others, but she stammers and blushes around Ritsuko."

"But did the fic handle it well?" Madarame asked the group pointedly.

"No," Sasahara said firmly.

"Yes," Ohno answered almost as quickly.

"Ladies first," Madarame offered, nodding to her.

"I think the story handled it the only way it could, looking at the anime series," Ohno said. "Ritsuko had to stay available for Chihiro to still be interested in, if they resolved the love triangle there couldn't be a season three."

"He was following canon, mostly," Madarame nodded thoughtfully. He looked at Sasahara, "Your thoughts?"

"The fan fiction is clearly a seperate world," Sasahara said firmly, "the story would have been better if they paired off Kasumi and Ritsuko." He shook his head, "And tossing in Lisa having a interest in Kasumi? What was up with that?"

"Uhm, I... uh, I read a few of his stories when we talked about doing this meeting," Kugayama looked a bit sheepish, "that writer really has a thing about tying up loose ends."

"So he paired them up just so Kasumi might have someone?" Ohno blinked.

"Pre... pretty much," Kugayama nodded.

"I thought only yaoi writers did that," Oguie shook her head wryly.

"So," Madarame looked around the group curiously, "who liked the second part?"

This time Sasahara did not raise his hand, but surprisingly Kasukabe did. Ohno blinked as she asked her, "You liked it?"

Kasukabe flushed slightly as she admitted, "It always bugged me that they never explained why Kasumi held back against Ritsuko. I liked that he tried to explain why, even if the explaination was kind of perverted."

"Examining things canon does not explain is a primary purpose of fan fiction," Madarame agreed. He looked the group over, "Want to do this again next week?"

Ohno shrugged as everyone looked at her, "Why not?"

End

Notes: According to the Genshiken back ups in the Kuji-un manga, Madarame is back in school taking courses, and Ohno is still president. I've written added chapters where characters from my other stories discuss the story itself, but I thought it might be fun having the Genshiken cast talk about my kuji-un fic. I figured they'd be critical, but kind, considering they did a adult dojin on the series. LOL


End file.
